


Kissing You

by Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu



Series: Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Cock Slut, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Pet Names, Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu/pseuds/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi start to make out after hanging with each other but things escalated when Kokichi removed their clothes.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Kiss (naked)

Shuichi was minding his business in Kokichi’s room. The shorter male had invited the taller one to stay with him. They were playing video games together. Shuichi wasn't very good at video games, but Kokichi found that cute. The two had just started making out with each other. 

They kept a steady pace when making out with each other, but after a few minutes, clothes came off. Kokichi removed Shuichi’s jacket, shirt, pants, socks, shoes, and his underwear. Kokichi also stripped himself. He removed his dice jacket, checkered bandana, his black belt and white pants, and his shoes and underwear. After they were all stripped down, Kokichi pulled away from the kiss. 

“Wow” Shuichi said, chuckling. “I’m usually the one to pull away.” Kokichi’s face developed a shit-eating grin, as his eyes trailed down to both the boys' areas. Shuichi also looked down, seeing that they were both naked. Shuichi’s face grew red. 

“K-Kokichi..?” Shuichi blushed, as he was shoved down to the bed by his beloved. “Mmm…” Kokichi licked his lips. “You look so tasty… I’m going to devour you whole~” With that, Kokichi started to mark Shuichi’s neck with hickeys. Shuichi moaned out in pleasure from all this. 

“Awww, poor, poor Shumai~” Kokichi pretended to pout. “Helplessly marked as mine… he didn’t even try to defend himself~” Kokichi moved down to Shuichi’s pussy. “Now, I’m going to devour your pussy like its the first meal I’ve had in a long time, kitten~”

Kokichi started to swirl his tongue inside of Shuichi’s clit, licking and sucking every inch. Shuichi moaned out in pleasure. Kokichi was really good with his tongue, and hit all the right places. “Mmh” Kokichi growled, vibrating the inside of Shuichi’s clit. “Tasty tasty tasty~ Mmh I could do this forever!”  
Shuichi wouldn’t last forever though, because a few seconds later, Shuichi moaned loudly as he came. 

“Aww.” Kokichi pouted. “You got cum on my nose… how mean Tutzie! You owe me one!” Kokichi wiped the extra discharge off of his nose. He got up on his knees. “Suck it.” Kokichi growled, forcing Shuichi close to his cock. “Suck it nice and good like the slut you are~”

Shuichi took in all of Kokichi, gagging as he did. Kokichi was certainly big, 10 inches to be exact. Shuichi didn’t mind. He just wanted the leader to love him, touch him, and fuck him. As Shuichi sucked, Kokichi groaned. 

“That’s right~” Kokichi said through grunts and clenched teeth. “Thats right baby~ Move that slutty little mouth on my cock. Good boy~ Good boy good boy~ Oh yeah~ Such a good boy~ I’m gonna cum, hold it in your mouth kitten~” After that, Kokichi let out a loud moan as he came.

Shuichi held Kokichi’s cum in his mouth for a few minutes, until the leader told him to swallow. Before he swallowed, the detective took a dash of the leader’s cum, and rubbed it to his nose. A curious glance arose from the purplenette. 

“Y-You said e-earlier…” Shuichi spoke weakly. “Th-That I owed you one f-for getting my c-cum on your nose, so I returned the f-favor.”

Kokichi smirked. “You’re cute.” Kokichi cooed. “Alright, playtimes over. Ass up kitten~” Shuichi stuck his ass up for the leader, who was currently putting lube all over his fingers. 

Kokichi stuck one finger inside of Shuichi’s ass. “Aah~ Aah~” Shuichi was already moaning madly. He was so sensitive. Kokichi slipped a second finger in and scissored his fingers in the bluenette’s ass. Shuichi moaned more and he screamed as Kokichi hit that spot that made him crazy.

“Ooh, jackpot!” Kokichi smirked deviously, as he slipped in a third finger and attacked that spot. “Aah~ Aah~ S-So g-good~ Nngh~” Shuichi moaned loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“You like this now baby?~” Kokichi cooed. “You’re gonna love it when my cock enters that slutty whole oh yes you are~ Now cum for me~ You’re mine~”

“Aah!~” Shuichi moaned loudly as he came. “Such a good boy~” Kokichi growled. “Since you were so good, you get to choose what you want to do.”

“Haah… P-Please fuck me sir~” Shuichi moaned, crawling to Kokichi and swaying his ass in front of the dominant one. “Please please~ I’m begging you sir~”

“No need to beg Tutz.” Kokichi lined himself up with Shuichi’s hole. “Your wish is my command~” With that, Kokichi pushed his cock all the way into the trembling detective. 

“Aah~ Yes~” Shuichi moaned loudly. “Move~ P-Please move~” Kokichi started to thrust inside the detective. He picked up speed within a matter of seconds, Shuichi moaning loudly and needily underneath him.

“Aah~ Aah~ Kokichi~ S-So big~ Aah~ I’m gonna~” Shuichi moaned, gripping the bed sheets. “That’s right baby~” Kokichi moaned out. “Cum for me~ I’m close too~”

“K-KOKICHII~” Shuichi screamed as he came. “Sh-ShuMAI~” Kokichi came shortly after. 

Kokichi pulled out of Shuichi, and both lay on the bed, panting. Kokichi got his strength back, but Shuichi was still weak. 

“D-Do you want me to warm up a bath pookie?” Kokichi asked Shuichi.

“N-No thanks.” Shuichi said. “J-Just kiss me more.” With that, the two boys kissed and made out until they both got tired and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! This is day 2 of the otp challenge :D Lmk if you want any requests outside of the challenge


End file.
